The Best Austin&Ally story of 2012!
by MysteryMe317
Summary: A friendly competition for the ultimate question- "Which story of 2012 was the best?". Vote your favorite stories for the ultimate title! Winners are up! Thank you all for voting and Congratulations to our winners!
1. The Question

**Heyo there!**

**So, for the record I DO have another account on fanfiction, but I didn't want to post this on that one. I only have one Austin and Ally story and I thought I'd just let this be a place for me to post contests or stuff like that.**

**And no I won't tell you who I am ;)**

**BUT NOW! **

**I have a question for all of you…**

**What was the best Austin and Ally story of 2012?**

**I wanted to create this friendly competition because we're now going into the New Year and I thought this would be a good way to reflect on all the beautiful fanfictions created in the past year!**

**All you have to do is review or PM me with the stories that you think deserve a shiny gold medal for their amazingness!**

**And make sure to tell as many people you can about this so everyone has their say in it!**

**Nominations will end on January 19****th****!**

* * *

**I have this divided into Two categories- One for Multichaptered stories, and another for one shots. **

**For Multichaptered stories:**

**You can nominate ANY story as long as:**

** -be Austin and Ally archive (Obviously)**

** -was published in 2012**

** -was completed in 2012**

** -has two or more chapters.**

**These rules are pretty basic. But any questions let me know!**

**For Oneshots:**

** -be Austin and Ally Archive**

** -was published in 2012**

** -one chapter and must be 1000+ words (So no drabbles!)**

* * *

**So now, all you have to do is leave a review saying:**

'**I nominate the stories ****_Story_ ****by**_** Author****, **_**_Story_ ****by **_**Author**_**_,_ and**_** Story **_**by**_** Author **_**for the best story of 2012!' **

**You can nominate however many stories you want, including your own, and you don't even have to tell me what category it's for since I'm going to personally check each story to make sure it qualifies.**

**And say you can't remember the name for a certain story, but you remember the plot. Try and be as descriptive as you can, I've read a lot of fanfiction and maybe I'll know what it is! **

**I'll get to the voting process next time around. But for now….**

**Send in the nominations!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	2. Update! One Week Left!

**Hey Guys!**

**So, I know it's not time to announce the nominees, but I wanted to clear some things up.**

**Contrary to what I said earlier, I WILL accept any story published in 2011. There wasn't much of an archive then and those stories deserve a chance!**

* * *

****************PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PAY ATTENTION! THIS IS MUCHO IMPORTANTE!**

**-Any story that was not finished before 12/31/12 IS NOT ELIGIBLE. **

**If the story was posted on 1/1/13 at 12:01 am, it will NOT be counted! And I know that's kind of stupid, but if I make one exception, I have to make another and another and it ruins the whole purpose of this.**

* * *

**I am going to be making this annual, so all these stories will have another chance NEXT YEAR!**

**I hope that cleared any confusion up, and congrats to all the stories who have been nominated thus far! But if you have questions feel free to ask.**

**ONE WEEK LEFT TO NOMINATE STORIES! Nominations CLOSE on SUNDAY JANUARY 19****TH**** and The official list will be up on MONDAY JANUARY 20****TH****! **

**Good Luck to everyone!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	3. And the Nominees Are

**Here it is! The **_**official**_** list of nominees! Please note that most stories are grouped with their author, so I hope that helps you find the stories you're looking for! Information on HOW to vote is below the list of nominees!**

**The Stories are written in bold and the authors are written below them in…non-bold? Haha**

**Have fun voting!**

* * *

MultiChapters:

**Mayday  
**–RossLover2012

**Don't Let Me Fall  
**-RossLover2012

**Alone in the Dark  
-**RossLover2012

**Are You Afraid?  
**-RossLover2012

**How to Change a Bad Boy  
**-Janzelle

**Godforsaken High School  
**-KR Blake

**Popular to Invisible  
**-KR Blake

**Slapped  
**-ThePenIsMighty

**She Moves in with Us  
**-Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Pregnancy 101  
** .29

**Little Sister  
**- XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Dark Side of the Moon  
** -XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Something About Texas  
** -XxDemiFanforeverxX

**Convenience Store  
**-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Reunion I Will Never Forget  
-**XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Playing Matchmaker  
**- Heyitsme517

**All these Cinderella Stories  
**-Heyitsme517

**The Kissing Bet  
**-XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX

**Spanish Disaster  
**-SammieMusicManiac

**Campers & Counselors  
**-TeenDisney

**Christmas Things  
** –ExtremeSaucitiy

**Six Little Rules  
**- Smileysteph

**Trip Around the World  
-**itsLala

**Three's a Crowd  
**-PoetryRebel

**Insane  
-**bookworm3

**A Song for a million words  
-**honeybaybehh101

**One in a billionth Chance  
-**simranm

**Speak Now  
-**simranm

**He Wrote It On a Napkin  
**-SwirelyGurli

**Her Sick, Twisted Game  
-**StorieeMakeer123

**The Searing Truth  
-**StorieeMakeer123

**Run Away  
-**StorieeMakeer123

**The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life  
-**Dream-to-reality123

**Secret Santa  
-**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX

**My Little Brother  
-**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX

**Teen Idol  
**-anxofdoom

**Where there's a Nerdy Girl There's a Cocky Boy  
-**AusllyxxRauraForever

**Where there's a Nerdy Girl there's a Cocky Boy: The Sequel  
**-AusllyxxRauraForever

**All for Austin  
-**MidnightSunB2ST

**Two Worlds Collide  
-**WannabeeWriter630

**Austin & Ally & Aubree  
-**disneychannelswag

**Fame Will Break Your Promises  
**-XxForeverDisneyGirlxX

**You Can't Help who you fall in Love with  
-**x-StayRossome-x

**The New Girl Next Door  
-**thebossherself

* * *

Oneshots:

**Daddy's Little Girl in Love  
**-LoveShipper

**Bestfriend-Boyfriend  
-**When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out

**Yellow Crayon  
-**When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out

**I Wouldn't Mind  
**-When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out

**One Step Closer to Forever  
- **kaylatomlinson4

**If We Kiss  
**- brokensmiles143

**Swimming in Miami  
**–SilverFlare07

**Playing with Yarn  
**-Silverflare07

**The Kisses of Superman and A Princess  
**-Wonderstruck-Ambition

** A Rose By Any Other Name****  
** - KawaiiBookWorm

**Cute Little Ally**  
-A cold day in december

**the post break up routine**  
**-**a cold day in December

**Sell Yourself for Less than Love  
-**a cold day in December

**No place to start when our souls are apart  
-**a cold day in December

**Butterflies**

-a cold day in December

**Love Drunk  
-**a cold day in December

**Labels  
**-a cold day in December

**That's what friends are for  
-**a cold day in decemeber

**Faith, trust, and pixie dust  
-**a cold day in December

**Secrets  
-**a cold day in December

**Not quite kiss cam canoodling  
-**a cold day in December

**Take me by the hand  
-**a cold day in december

**First Kiss  
**-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Smile  
-**XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Energy  
**-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Obvious  
**-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Worth the Wait**  
-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**10 Things I hate About You  
-**XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Those Useful Peppermints  
**- LoriLaner

**The One that Got Away  
**- XxForeverDisneyGirlxX

**The Kisses of Superman and A Princess  
**-Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Disney Movie Nights  
-**Wonderstruck-Ambition**  
**

**Paper  
**-Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Sunny Side Up  
**-Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Coffee Shops and Latte Art  
-**ExtremeSaucicity

**New Craze  
-**Extreme Saucicity

**It's a Family Thing  
-**ExtremeSaucicity

**Three Weeks or Less  
**- SqwirelyGurli**  
**

**Jacks Flaps  
**- SqwirleyGurli

**One Beamed Music Note  
-**SqwirelyGurli**  
**

**Stupid Sweet  
**- Heyitsme517

**Spontaneous  
-**Heyitsme517

**Austin and Ally Facts  
-**KR Blake

**Weave Lace Out of Light, When I Dream with You  
-**singyourmelody

**Rain  
-**PoetryRebel

**Take these Sunken Eyes and Learn to See  
-**shiksa goddess

**Mrs. Moon and Mr. Claus  
**-bookworm3

**Nobody in Particular  
-**Livelyfingered

**Dallas Mistake, Austin's Girl  
**-VolleyballLady8

**Routines  
-**BaconandToast

**Grocery Shopping  
-**Kf103Pixie

**Before it's too late-Albums & Audtions  
-**0NeonLights0

**Why the Lion King?  
-**XxRossLynchLoveForeverxX

**The Book  
-**You. Go. Glenn. Coco

**No Sleep  
**-sprinkleofgold

**Run back to me  
-**StorieeMakeer123

**This One Cryin' Like a Child  
-**StorieeMakeer123

* * *

Honorable Mentions:

3:15 AM-Wonderstruck-Ambition

School Dayz-NotALoveSong88

Damage Control-Miss Rainy Skies

Muted Freak-CloudsRGreat

To Quote Hemmingway-Livelyfingered

I'm Not Going Anywhere-Dominiqueyay

Life's Complicated- auslly4ever

When we meet again- CupcakeArt

The Challenge-WannabeWriter630

It's All About the Girl- XFeelXtheXLoveX

Safe Loved Wise- Livelyfingered

Someone Save this Helpless Soul-StorieeMaker123

This is Gonna Hurt- DemonicPersonality

I've Changed-0NeonLights0

Sleep Talking-PoetryRebel

ANOTHER Cinderella Story-ausllylover

Austin VS Dallas- DisneyFanJapan

My Special Power- honeybaybehh101

On Thin Ice- Heyitsme517

Friendship Contract-ExtremeSaucicity

Ally Dawson's Secret- truecolors264

**(Note: All these stories were amazing! They just don't fit requirements!)**

**(Second Note: I DID allow stories such as '**How To Change a Bad Boy**' into the competition even though their EPILOGUE was posted in 2013. But the main story line had to be complete before 1/1/13)**

* * *

**And those are our nominees! Congratulations!**

**Now to the more complicated part. The voting. Here's how it's going to work:**

* * *

**-You're going to leave a **_**REVIEW**_**. I am ****NOT**** accepting **_**ANY **_**voting by PM!**

**-Your review will contain your top 10 stories from BOTH oneshots and multichapters. So here is an example:**

'**The ten Multi-Chapter stories I vote for are: **A by Example, B by Example, C by Example, D by Example, and E by Example. (ETC.)

**The ten Oneshots I vote for are: **A by Example, B by Example, C by Example, D by Example, and E by Example.' (ETC.)

-**If you review more than 10 stories, I will only look at the first 10 you write. So say you nominate '**A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L**' because you 'just can't decide'. I will only count A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I and J**

**(I realize letters are making this a little confusing, but any questions just ask)**

**-Note: It does NOT matter what order your stories are in. I'm going by the number of votes it gets. So let's just say '**Example A**' is voted for 24 times and '**Example B' **is voted for 24 times. They both make it into the top 10, and will be placed in no particular order.**

* * *

**If this doesn't make sense to you, Feel free to PM me! But ONLY for questions! Any Votes sent by PM will not be counted!**

**And guests, please try to sign your name because I'm going to give shoutouts to anyone who's voted stories make it to the top 10.**

**Got it? Rossomeness!**

* * *

**Nominee Stats: **

**-**a cold day in december **had the largest total number of stories nominated (12 stories). **

**- **God Foresaken High School **by **KR Blake** had the most nominations out of any story!(8 votes)**

**Congrats!**

* * *

**Also, if anyone sees a story that they nominated or if you don't see a story of your own that you know was nominated. Contact me immediately and I will triple check and fix that for you. I didn't realize how hard organizing this was going to be! Things got a little crazy!**

**Good Luck to all our nominees!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	4. Voting extended till February 3rd!

**Hey!**

**So, to cut strait to the point, I didn't get as many votes as I had hoped for, so if you haven't already voted, please please PLEASE vote! **

**And please get other people to vote! PM your friends, Write it in authors notes! I know we can spread the word!**

**So the date has been extended to next Sunday, February 3****rd****! **

**VOTE!**

**Thanks Guys!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	5. The Finalists!

**Hello there! Finally! We're at the top 10! The Final stage…**

**Here they are!**

**NOTE: These stories are in NO PARTICULAR ORDER!**

* * *

**The Multi-Chapters:**

**Slapped**-ThePenIsMighty

**Christmas Things**-ExtremeSaucity

**Mayday**-RossLover2012

**How to Change a Bad Boy**-Janzelle

**God Forsaken High School**- KR Blake

**Little Sister**-XxDemiFanForeverxX

**Spanish Disaster**- SammieMusicManiac

**Alone in the Dark**-RossLover2012

**Are You Afraid?-**RossLover2012

**Popular to Invisible**-KR Blake

**Honorable Mentions: **The Two Parts of Ally Dawson's Life, Campers and Counselors, Don't Let Me Fall, The Dark Side of the Moon, Something About Texas, Convenience Store, Prenancy 101, The New Girl Next Door, Six Little Rules, The Kissing Bet, One in a Billionth Chance, He Wrote it On a Napkin, Her Sick Twisted Game, The Searing Truth, Run Away, Playing Matchmaker, Speak Now, and She Moves in with Us.

* * *

**The Oneshots:**

**It's a Family Thing**- ExtremeSaucicity

**New Craze**-ExtremeSaucicity

**Yellow Crayon-**When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out

**Those Useful Peppermints**-LoriLaner

**Spontaneous**-Heyitsme517

**The Kisses of Superman and a Princess**- Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Disney Movie Nights**- Wonderstruck-Ambition

**Run Back to Me**- StorieeMakeer123

**This One Cryin' Like a Child**- StorieeMakeer123

**Butterflies-** a cold day in December

**Honorable Mentions: **Coffee Shops and Latte Art, Stupid Sweet, Paper, Worth the Wait, Before it's too late-Albums&Auditions, 10 Things I Hate About You

* * *

**Now here's how you have to vote:**

**Note: Once again, all votes must be in REVIEW FORM! Votes entered in PM form will NOT be counted.**

**You're going to number your votes from 1-3. 1 Being the Best.**

**Your review should look a little something like this:**

These are my favorite Multi-chapters!

' 1. Example by A! This is my all time favorite and it totally deserves to win!

2. Example by B- Another one of my favorites!

3. Example by C- This one was really good too!'

And these are my favorite Oneshots!

Example by D

Example by E

Example by F

**Does that make sense? You can write your own commentary after your vote, or you don't have to write anything at all **** If you have any questions feel free to PM me!**

**I created a point system to calculate who will be the winner based on number of votes, so basically let's say:**

Example A is voted #1 by 10 people-That's 30 points  
Example A is voted #2 by 10 more people-That's 20 points  
Example A is voted #3 by 10 more people-That's 10 points.

Example A has a grand total of 60 points.

**The story that ends up with the most points get's 1st, second most get's 2****nd**** and so on…**

**And please note you can vote for BOTH Multi-chapters AND Oneshots in the same review. So make sure to give me your top 3 Multi chapters and Top 3 One-shots!**

* * *

**VOTING ENDS ON FEBRUARY 10****TH****! **

**Please spread the word! Post it n Tumblr, Your own stories, Fanfiction, EVERYWHERE! **

**Good Luck to the Nominees!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	6. Voting Ends tomorrow!

**Hello Hello!**

**So, it's not quite time to reveal the winners, but it's getting pretty close!**

**This is just a reminder update to let you know that TODAY IS THE LAST DAY OF VOTING! **

**If you want to see your favorite stories win the title of 'Best Austin&Ally Fanfiction of 2012' make sure you vote! And spread the word!**

**Thanks guys! And Good Luck to our Top 10's!**

**-MysteryMe317**


	7. And the Winners Are

**Hey! IT'S FINALLY TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS WOO!**

**I'd like to start by saying Congratulations to anyone who's been nominated or voted for or just been involved in this entire process! Every story was so good and deserved to be here!**

**Now Onto the winners! I'll be starting with the multi-chapters….and then there's a slight predicament with the oneshots but I'll get to that later **

**I announced the place and number of votes received, the name and author of the story, the summary of the story, and then I added my own little commentary, which you don't have to read but I didn't want to just leave the story hanging by itself.**

**NOW, Let us begin…**

* * *

…...

…**...**

…**..**

**..**

**.**

In **THIRD PLACE** with a total of **23** votes is….

**A Spanish Disaster **by **SammieMusicManiac!**

**-**"I sighed in annoyance, he had won again. 'You're like a disaster with two legs, you know that, right'" When Ally goes on vacation to Spain to see the rest of the family, things take a turn for the unexpected. How are you expected to have a normal holiday with a Mr. Perfect, a heartthrob, a secret DJ, a dorky fourteen year old and a muted musician? That's right... You don't.**-**

**Overall, the story was amazing and if you haven't already read it, you should definitely check it out! Congratulations!**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

In **SECOND PLACE **with a total of** 24 **votes is…

**How to Change a Bad Boy **by** Janzelle!**

-I just can't drift away from her; I've already tried that. It's not like I could just go on with my life and not give Ally a second thought. When I kissed her yesterday night, walking away stopped being an option.-

**This is definitely one of my all time favorites as well and I'm so glad it won this spot! It totally deserved this and remember if you haven't read it, you definitely should!**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

And finally,** THE WINNER **of** 'The Best Austin&Ally fanfiction' of 2012**, with a total of** 31 votes **is**…**

**Slapped **by **ThePenIsMighty!**

**-**Ally Dawson, single mother of twins, struggles to do the right thing. But somehow she found herself doing something very wrong. Actions have consequences. Nobody slaps rock star Austin Moon across the face in public and gets away with it-

**CONGRATULATIONS! First of all, I'd like to let you know that you have the most votes of EVERY story, both Multi-chapter and oneshots! And for my own commentary, I have to say out of all the fanfiction's I have read in the past year, this one was probably my favorite of all of them. The storyline was amazing, your writing was flawless and overall you just did an amazing job! For those of you who haven't read it, make sure you go out and read the "Best Austin&Ally story of 2012!"**

**Congrats to our top 3! Every story was amazing, but you all voted and these were the results!**

* * *

**Now, things did not run as smoothly for all the oneshots…**

**We have not one, not two, but THREE ties! …**

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

First for **THIRD PLACE** with **17 Votes **we have:

**The Kisses of Superman and A Princess **by **Wonderstruck-Ambition!**

-Austin and Ally's little-and big- kisses through life. Mentions Superman, Princesses, and the kissing of one very unfortunate frog.-

**Absolutely adorable! I love how we get to watch Austin and Ally grow up, and how their relationship changes throughout this fic! It's so adorable! Check it out if you haven't yet! **

Also for **THIRD PLACE **with 17 votes we have:

**Disney Movie Nights** also by **Wonderstuck-Ambition!**

-"I wonder if Tarzan ever had back problems." "Aladdin taught me that stealing is cool." "Ariel told me that it's really cool to be a fish." Austin and Ally watch classic Disney movies and our favorite blonde has some interesting revelations along the way-

**Now I'm a really huge Disney fan, so mixing together Auslly and Disney movies? This was definitely an amazing read for me! I loved it and I'm so glad it placed! Make sure you read this one!**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

Tied for **SECOND PLACE** with **18 Votes **we have:

**It's a Family Thing **by** ExtremeSaucicity**!

-The Dawsons and the Moons decide to get together to have a big family dinner. Let the awkward ensue.-

**I absolutely love this oneshot because this is completely how I think Austin and Ally would react in this situation. If you've read it already, then you know what I'm talking about. If you haven't, then I suggest you start reading!**

**Those Useful Peppermints **by** Lori Laner!**

**-**When a certain brunette's obsession with those little candies drives a certain blondie crazy, Austin's determined to find out just why Ally won't stop eating them. His discovery leads him to a realization that maybe peppermints are useful, after all.-

**I personally thought this one was adorable! I remember when this one came out I was so excited because I have an obsession with peppermint, and the story didn't disappoint! It was well written, creative plot and kept short, sweet and to the point! Check it out if you haven't already!**

…

…**.**

…**.**

**..**

**.**

And Tied for the **WINNER **with **19 Votes **we have:

**New Craze** by **ExtremeSaucicity**

-Austin just doesn't understand the bubble tea craze, but hey, maybe the cute girl working behind the counter can help him out.-

**This one definitely deserves to be a winner! It's cute and interesting and extremely well written! Kudos to you ExtremeSaucicity! Make sure if you haven't already to read one of our winners of "The Best Austin&Ally fanfiction 2012!"**

**Yellow Crayon** by **When. In. Doubt-Write. It. Out**!

"Hi"/"Hey"/"Can I borrow your yellow crayon?"/"No"/ A flashback into the past. 5 year old Austin Moon can't complete his picture without a yellow crayon, and decides to ask for one from the shy girl in his class with the blue bow in her hair. Auslly. Cute Oneshot

**Ah-dorable. I think that pretty much describes this oneshot in one word. Brings us back to the younger days of 'Auslly' and then flashfowards to the future! Plus the ending is just LOL! If you don't know what I'm talking about, then go out and read the second first place winner of "The Best Austin&Ally Oneshot of 2012!**

**Congratulations to all our oneshot winners as well!  
**

* * *

**I've favorite all of the stories that placed, so if you see one you'd be interested in reading or just want to read it again because "HEY, They were just THAT good!" you can have easy access through my profile!**

**I also think I'm going to put a little poll up on my profile about which of these 9 stories you think was the BEST overall. I'm not going to post It in a chapter or anything, just another friendly little competition. So look out for that as well!**

**CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL OF OUR WINNNERS! **

**Until the next Contest…**

**-Mysteryme317**


End file.
